Super Smash Bothers!
by Dark Pit not Pittoo
Summary: A humorous story about the mishaps of the smash brothers in the Smash Mansion! There will be shipping, fourth wall breaks, and possibly ocs. If you would please R&R because this is my first fanfiction and i would like some feedback (hopefully positive, but I'll take what i can get)
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue of: Super Smash BOTHERS!

Hello there, my name is Dark Pit (not Pittoo) and I am going to be writing a humorous story about the mishaps of the smash brothers and what goes on in the smash mansion. This is my first fanfic, so please help me out by reading + reviewing, I would like constructive criticism but please no raging on how bad I may or may not be! This fanfiction will probably have some shipping, DEFINITELY have fourth wall breaks (prominently by the Kid Icarus characters and snake) and I will try not to make any typos but please tell me if I do make an error. This story overall, is similar to "The Super Smash Realm" by ProwessMaster44 I WILL be adding some your OCs if you want me to, but be aware, they will only be in one chapter and please, if you're going to request OCs, include a bio so I can get the "feel" for their personality. F.Y.I. There will not be ANY swearing and that is a MUST, if you are planning to add a vulgar OC, I'm afraid it will be shot down. I would prefer this stay at K+.

That's all for now!

Dark Pit not Pittoo

(I will be adding author's notes in brackets like this [one] as I do not know the fine points of adding separation lines for au's)


	2. Chapter 1: The Newcomers

Chapter One: The Newcomers

 **(** **A/N)** **[This is a little late, but this chapter is about the day that all the smashers come back from the summer vacation (aka the period in between Brawl and Four) while meeting the new guys. FYI, there is a universal translator active, and normally silent protagonists speak.]**

* * *

Master Hand was in his office, preparing for the time when all the smashers came back to their "work". _"Honestly",_ he thought, _"They don't actually work, they just whack each other with swords, fists, projectiles, until one of them d-". "_ Hey, Master Hand!" All the smashers yelled as they walked into the Smash Mansion. _"Huh?"_ "Oh, hey there everyone! Newcomers, please head to the cafeteria so that you can properly be sorted out and told where your rooms are. Veterans, just head to your rooms and try not to get into any fights until we have a schedule organized. Also, please don't destroy anything. It's all fresh and NOT DESTROYED." Master Hand exclaimed angrily.

 ** _IN THE CAFETERIA_**

As Greninja and Charizard argued over who gets the seat they wanted, Little Mac and Ryu were in an arm wrestling contest, Robin and Lucina were arguing over who knows what (probably weird time travel stuff) Villager was trying to convince Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings that he wasn't a serial killer to no avail, while Shulk and Male Robin (I'm going to call him Reflet [his Japanese name] to avoid confusion) were arguing over whose sword was better

"Mine has magic lightning" "But mine is a lightsaber that lets you change stats" "So?"

 **"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!"** Master Hand yelled (somehow) "Thank you," he sighed "I am going to list off who your roommates are and which floor you are on: Shulk, you are with Young Link on the first floor. Greninja and Charizard, you will both be in Red's room **(Pokemon trainer).** Villager, you are with Ryu, also on the second floor. Little Mac is with Reflet, while Robin is with Lucina both on the first floor. Duck Hunt is with Dark Pit on second floor, while Palutena is rooming with Pit on the first. Chrom, go to the assist trophy room. Viridi, why are you even here?"

"I'm on the Reset Bomb Forest stage, remember?" she said, exasperated

"Oh, right. Go to the background character room on the second floor. It's by the assist trophy room; Chrom will show you the way. Shiek, you'll be rooming with Zero Suit Samus on the balcony, since you are no longer part of Zelda" Master Hand said _"That sounded better in my head_ (?) _"_ "Doctor Mario, why are you here, you are technically a veteran. Oh right… The infirmary is nearby. Wii Fit Male will be with Wii Fit Female on the second floor. Mega Man and Pac-Man will be on the first floor in between Mario and Sonics's rooms. I think that's all of you. Did I miss anyone? No? Ok then. Off you go!" "HeY, bRo YoU DiDn'T iNtRoDuCe Me!" "Oh, yes… this is my insane brother… Crazy Hand"

"Ok everyone! We are heading off to a nearby restaurant for dinner, ok?" Mario explained.

 ** _AT THE RESTAURANT_**

As everyone piled into the restaurant, Pit, Kirby, King Dedede, and Dark Pit (not one to be out done by Pit) made a beeline straight for the buffet. After everyone was seated, with most having a mountain of food on their plates (the restaurant had a magic buffet that never emptied) Pit noticed something

"Hey Meta Knight, why do you have so little food on your plate?" Pit inquired.

"I eat for sustenance, not fun" The knightly puffball said coldly.

"Oh" said Pit, backing off slightly. Meta Knight smirked under his mask.

"Hey, I saw that!" said Pit. "Or rather, the author wrote it! WHY WERE YOU SMIRKING?!"

While Bowser wasn't looking, Olimar and Alph plotted his demise… or rather, they were putting some Red Pikmin in his soup. When he took a sip, the Pikmin surfaced and floated like it was a hot tub. Bowser, as you can imagine, was not very happy and was gouging up flames like he ate a superspicy curry.

Finally, Master Hand floated in, when suddenly… there was a great darkness, when a familiar voice said, "Know my POWER!" Then there was a slash, and the world returned to normal. That is, until Master Hand noticed that all the smashers were unconscious except for Meta Knight.

"It was getting too loud for my tastes." Was all the masked puffball would say for a reason as he took his plate up to the counter.

* * *

 **(A/N) [That's all for now, but I'd like to give a shoutout to TakeThePRNDL. Thatoneguywhocan'twrite, and ProwessMaster44 for reading and reviewing! Next time, the eeveelutions and Toad for one TakeThePRNDL (additional note about OCs, please try to keep them video game related. Ex. Chrom would count, but Ichigo Kurasaki would not, because he is anime) Sorry I'm taking so long, but my schedule is weird and I don't really know when I'll have time to write. I'll try to establish an actual schedule ASAP]**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Dark Pit not Pittoo**


End file.
